


change (in every wind)

by orphan_account



Series: always on my mind [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I checked, Keenker, Living in a lonely world, M/M, Parley, PotatoScience, and Harley’s mom too, anyway, byeeee see you next week, don’t worry you don’t have to know her to know this stoey, harley pines on a plane lmao, he’s so cute, i ran out of ideas, imma YEET out now, it actually does only take two hours to fly from Tennessee to nyc, just a little cameo for y’all, my google history is kinda fucked up, oh and I’m sorry I know nothing about southern people dONT HIT ME IM JUST A NORTHERN GIRL, parkner, sorry I’ll stop now enjoy my fic!, sorry this is short, we meet the goddess known as Abigail Keener, writer troubles, yes kayla is in here from toa I couldn’t help myself, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: READ FROM BEGINNING OF SERIES FOR UNDERSTANDING~Harley travels back to his home, and reunites with his family.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Abbie Keener, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Harley Keener’s Sister & Harley Keener’s Mother, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: always on my mind [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642360
Comments: 29
Kudos: 291





	change (in every wind)

Harley can’t stop. 

He can’t stop thinking, wanting, pleading with himself to leap off the goddamn plane and turn around to Peter. He hates himself for it but he can’t stop. 

Whenever he’s not being hounded by the flight staff, or lectured on proper seat belt safety, he’s thinking of Peter. 

Peter’s soft hair, his big brown eyes, the way he would whine and plead when Harley teased-

Nope, he tells himself firmly. That is enough. Not only would it be insanely awkward, but also just-

Yeah. He really shouldn’t have to explain that.

It’s only a few hours to Tennessee, and seeing his family again will be amazing. He can’t wait to talk to Abbie and his mom about all the insane things he saw in New York. 

Reluctantly, he touches the hickeys on his neck. A few people looked at him strangely, mostly passengers. One flight attendant winked in a someone-got-lucky fashion, and Harley blushed. She smirked well meaning my and went on her way.

Because the flight was so short, there was no food offered. He wasn’t even hungry anyways. As soon as he boarded the plane, he took his suitcase, shoved it in the overhead compartment, and plopped in his seat. His neighbor, a sweet looking girl with leaf-green tips to her ginger hair and stunningly blue eyes, asked him his name. She looks like a good soul, with a smirk and freckles across her face.

“Harley,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kayla,” she says. “Where are you going?”

“Back home,” he says with a small smile. “To Tennessee.”

“Ah,” Kayla says. “Yeah, this is a route flight for me. I’ve still got to go a bit farther west. My dad moved from Canada to LA, so this was the cheapest route.”

“Where are you flying home from?” Harley asks.

“Camp,” she says. “It’s a summer thing. You?”

“I went for an internship,” he says. 

“I’m assuming you’re internship went well,” Kayla remarks. She says internship with quotes.

Harley chuckles. “My boyfriend’s also got an internship with the same guy. He was rather insistent about saying goodbye.”

Kayla smiles. “I know the type.”

The two of them keep chatting for a while until their conversation slowly peters out. Soon, the only sound left is Kayla rapping her nails lightly on the armrest by the aisle.

Reluctantly, he turns to the movies on the plane, playing one he remembered vaguely to be good. The flight takes barely two hours, but it feels like forever. 

Finally,  finally , the seatbelt sign clicks on and the pilot announces over the intercom that they’re initiating descent. Harley grips right into the handles of his seat, clenching his eyes shut until the plane touches down on the turf, rolling to a stop. 

He’s always hated planes. Anything, really, that isn’t completely safe. He has no idea how Peter goes about his life. Harley would probably faint before he could save anybody. 

Even though it takes far too long, he eventually hauls his suitcase out into the airport. Craning his neck, he looks for the sight of his family.

“Harley!” Someone screeches. 

He drops his bags and accepts Abbie’s hug, lifting her up a little. His sixteen year old sister is a spitfire, but he loves her. The whole shock of getting un-dusted is that Abbie was only a year younger then him, but nevertheless he always loves her. She’s stronger then a lot of people know, keeping his mother together when no one else would after he dusted. 

“I missed ya, you big idiot,” she slurs in her sharp Tennessee accent. “How was- Oh Lord, Harley Keener you better tell me what’s on that neck of yours.”

Harley winks. “I got a boyfriend, and he was quite insistent on saying goodbye.”

Abbie guffaws, her light brown curls tangled and messy as ever. 

“Harley,” Macy says. 

“Momma,” Harley responds, wrapping her up in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Macy laughs. “Good to know you’re not usin’ me for my cooking. Come on, we’d better get home before rush hour hits.”

“What rush hour?” Harley mutters. Macy gently shoves his head. “A summer in New York turned you into a damn rugrat, Harley. Now, I’ve got a slow cooking barbecue just waiting for us.”

Harley’s stomach growled. “Oh thank God, a proper Southern barbecue at last.”

Abbie laughs, and eventually they all pile in the car. 

“So, honey,” Macy says once they’re driving down the empty country roads. “Who’s this boyfriend you were talking about?”

Harley blushes, and Abbie nudges him in the ribs. They have a rule, the two of them. If both are riding at once, no one sits in the front seat. Unless Harley’s driving, but that was once and he was pretty much shit at it. 

“Come on, I want all the details,” Abbie says with a wicked grin on her face. 

Harley laughs, grinning widely. “Ok. His name is Peter, he’s a genius, Tony’s other intern, and he’s hot as fuck.”

“Language,” Macy drawls from the front seat. “So, you met through Stark?”

“Yeah,” Harley says. “I may have been... I may have been a bit of an ass at first but I got over it.”

“God, this is like fanfiction,” Abbie cries. “Please tell me someone walked in on you making out at some point.”

Harley looks at her, confused. “Uhh... yes?”

Abbie squeals. “This is perfect.”

“Do you know what she’s talking about?” He asks his mother.

Macy shrugs, shaking her head lightly. “I have not understood your sister since the day she was born, honey.”

With that, Harley throws his head back and laughs. As hard as it was to leave Peter, there’s nothing like his family. 

~

“Potatoes?” Abbie asks, and Harley grabs the tureen and passes it over. 

“Please,” Macy corrects.

Abbie’s already spooning them onto her plate. “Please,” She amends. 

Harley smiles softly. He takes another bite of barbecue and moans softly. “Blessed be this pork,” he mumbles, and Abbie sniggers. 

“Can they not cook in New York, then?” She asks. 

Harley shrugs. “It’s alright, but nothing beat’s Ma’s good old barbecue.”

Macy smiles softly, then waves off the compliment with the flick of her hand. “So, what type of engineerin’ did you work on?”

Harley launches into a ramble about perfecting the mark 17 potato gun, making himself some mock thrusters, and fixing Peter’s web shooters.

“Hold on a second,” Abbie interjects. “You fixed Spider-Man’s web shooters?”

Harley looks down and nods. 

“Holy-“

“Think about double chores for a week before you finish that phrase, Abigail.”

Abbie claps a hand over her mouth, then drops it. “That’s insane, are you serious?”

“Serious as ever,” Harley says through another bite of barbecue. 

“Did you meet him?”

Harley shrugs. “Once. It was really an in-depth thing.“

Abbie shakes her head. “Only you, Harls.” She takes another bite of potato before snapping to attention, yelling something that’s muffled through her food.

“Abs? You good?”

She swallows, then looks at him with wide eyes. “Your boyfriend is Peter Parker?”

Harley clicks his tongue in confusion. “...Yes?”

Abbie lights up brighter then an LED bulb. “So you know that pen pal that I had set up with school? Well, her name is Maya Brant and she says her older sibling Betty goes to school with this guy named Peter Parker who she said Betty was rambling on about him having an internship at Stark Industries!” She didn’t pause for a breath through the whole thing, and Harley gazed at her with half wonder and half concern. “Breathe, remember?”

Abbie waggles her eyebrows. “Look at you, getting a hot genius boyfriend.”

Harley smirks. “Well are you getting a boyfriend any time soon? Or girlfriend, I don’t know.”

Abbie rolls her eyes. “As if.”

Macy waves her fork at the both of them. “Abigail, if you get pregnant out of wedlock-“

“I know momma,” Abbie groans. “This is so unfair,” she directs to Harley. “You don’t get asked about getting some poor girl pregnant.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot knock up my boyfriend,” Harley jokes. 

Macy squints at him. “Harls, honey, I know how bad the sex-ed is down here, and especially for same-gender sex, so maybe we should have a talk-“

“No!” Harley cries. “No, no, I’m good!”

Macy gives him a twinkling smile, and Abbie’s laughing her ass off next to him. 

Harley shakes his head ruefully. “Y’all are gonna be the end of me someday, I swear.” He turns to Abbie. “You really have a pen-pal from NYC?”

“Yup,” she nods. “And apparently, your boy Parker? He’s hot.”

Harley cocks his head. “Tell me something I don’t know,” he mutters before taking a swing of water. Abbie’s resulting giggle is enough to make him spit some of it out again, resulting in a mini lecture from his mother about manners. 

But it’s his family. He’s always going to have a special place in his hear for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I did include Kayla from toa and no I’m not apologizing because I’m just a whore for pjo


End file.
